No One Could Say They Didin't See It Coming REDO
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Vlad and Henry have always joked about being a couple. What if they actually became a couple? AUTHOR: I adopted this story from another author as you can see AND I FIXED THE FORMATTING PROBLEM EVERYTHING'S GOOD
1. Chapter 1

No one could say they didn't see it coming

Author's note: Heya guys I'm Ari. If you already know of this story, then you know it's not mine. The first chapter was written by XxEviXkittenxX, but is now mine thanks to her generosity. In other words, I have adopted this story, and as a fan of it myself, I can't even tell you how excited I am. I've extended the first chapter just a bit so it doesn't seem cut short like it did to me. Don't worry, former fans, I'll give you a real treat! You won't be disappointed. And if you're new to this story, welcome darlings! NOCSTDSIC IS ALIVE

Chapter 1  
Vladimir Tod walked down the steps and into the kitchen; Nelly had left hours ago, and it was spring break so he had nowhere to had sent a letter a few days prior saying that he was going to some island Vlad had never heard of, and that he wouldn't be able to communicate once there.

Long story short, Vlad was bored.

Tapping on the counter a bit, he stalked to the cabinet and retrieved a mug. He then when to the freezer and pulled out a bag of blood, not really caring what type it was. He thought a surprise might break the monotony, but it really didn't. He huffed, and set the mug of thick liquid in the microwave. He watched the time tick down, and when the timer was at forty-two seconds, there was a knock on the door. It opened before he could comprehend, and there was only one person Vlad knew who would invite himself in.

Henry strutted into the kitchen, hands in his pockets. "Dude, I'm so bored. I'm crashing your loner party, okay"

Vlad could've told him no, but what would it matter? He wouldn't leave. Besides, he was too bored to care.

"Whatever man," Vlad said, smirking as he grabbed the mug from the microwave. "Not exactly a rager over here."

Henry walked up to Vlad, standing before him and peering into Vlad's mug. "Exactly. We victims of boredom should stick together." His nose crinkled as he caught a whiff of the blood. "Normally I don't say anything, but does blood always smell so weird when you heat it up in the microwave? I mean...I'm no expert...but it's kind of like putting your freshly cooked dinner in the fridge and then heating it up. Doesn't taste the same. Is it kinda like that?"

Vlad laughed. "Yeah, maybe. I don't know, I'm used to it. Maybe you're smelling yourself."

Henry cocked an eyebrow, leaning in so close to Vlad's face that he could feel his breath. "So I stink? Is that what you're saying?"

"You said it, I didn't," he chuckled, lifting the mug to take a swig of the blood.

Henry glanced down at Vlad's lips, now stained red. "That's cold, dude. I smell like a man!"

"A man who's been rolling around in the trash," Vlad countered.

"Oh no here comes my jealous girlfriend telling me to take a shower!"

The vampire's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

The jock interrupted him. "But it's okay, Vladdie. I don't mind being your sexy arm candy that everyone wants a piece of. Let's face it, I'm that awesome." He smirked.

"I guess that makes me the pretty and modest one, then." the raven-haired teen chuckled.

"I'm modest! I just like to brag, that's all."

"You know what modest means, right?"

Henry rolled his eyes. Vlad set his mug on the counter, and went into the living room, followed by his blond-haired companion. The two sat on the couch, Henry kicking off his shoes.

Vlad kept the joke up. "So, amazing boyfriend, what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking a little foreplay," Henry said huskily, biting his lower lip suggestively. "Bang you on the couch so hard you can't walk straight for a week, then tie the knot and live happily ever after."

The pair burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support so they wouldn't fall off the couch.

"Sounds like a game plan. So who's gonna be on top?"

"Well, since I'm the boyfriend and you're my jealous bitch, I think that implies that I do you." Vlad sniggered when Henry winked at him, trying not to go into another laughing fit.

"Dude, I'm not gonna be on bottom."

"Aw, c'mon baby. The sexy vampire girlfriend is always on bottom, and usually willing." He bumped Vlad's shoulder with his.

"Oh, so I'm not the jealous bitch anymore? I'm the sexy vampire girlfriend?" Vlad countered, actually getting a bit curious.

This type of thing wasn't abnormal for them. It was a long-running joke that Vlad was the jealous girlfriend always swooning over ever-popular Henry. The blond looked at Vlad, who was trying to look sexy, his body to the side, hands clasped neatly atop his lap, and eyes fluttering. He looked like he was invited to a tea party and had something stuck in his eye. Henry guffawed.

"What the hell is wrong with your face?" he asked, holding his side as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"I was being sexy," Vlad said casually. "That's what you wanted, right? In the books Nelly reads, the vampire girlfriends are all really flirtatious. I'm sorry for trying to change for you!" He pretended to sob as if his feelings were hurt, and fake tears became real tears when he burst out laughing.

"Ohhhh! That's what you were doing! I thought you were about to shit yourself or something." Henry laughed as the vampire elbowed him.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do?" Vlad asked seriously. "Nelly won't get off work till late, and she's going out with some friends."

Henry looked at his best friend, chewing on his finger. "Maybe we should actually try it. I mean, half the school knows it's a joke, but I've had a few girls ask me if we're actually together."

"Who'd believe it?"

"Well, no one could say they didn't see it coming."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah. Get over here and plant one on me."

"What?"

"You've drank my blood. A kiss shouldn't be much different."

"Oh yeah, except it's way different!"

Henry grinned. "What, scared?"

"Pfft!" Vlad scoffed. "I just...don't see how it's, uh, necessary."

"Forget necessary! It's mandatory! We've been joking about this forever, and you're just gonna wimp out? Don't you wanna know what it feels like?"

Vlad squinted up at Henry, thinking about it. Did he want to know how it felt to kiss a guy?

Vlad chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Just one kiss?" Henry nodded. "Well...Fine. Just don't expect me to react." He closed his eyes, leaned in, and placed a peck on Henry's lips. "There." He nodded.

"Are you serious?" Henry asked incredulously. "Let me show you a real kiss."

Henry grabbed Vlad's face in his hands, and firmly pressed their lips together. Vlad's eyes widened, but slowly he began to kiss Henry back, melting into the kiss. Moments later, he felt Henry's tongue probe at his lips. He felt embarressed, but at the same time he was experiencing strong sensations. It was as if he was being...electrified. He didn't expect to react this way to the kiss, and was pulled from his thoughts as Henry continued to coax Vlad's lips apart with his tongue. The vampire parted his lips, and the jock's tongue darted inside, tangling feverishly with Vlad. Henry roughly pushed the vampire onto his back, hands clutching Vlad's slim waist as he straddled him. Vlad's feather-light fingertips glided gracefully up Henry's sides and into his soft golden hair. Henry's tongue slid to the roof of Vlad's mouth, and he pulled away for air. The pair just looked at each, panting heavily.

"See, not so bad," Henry said with a weak laugh, watching Vlad go from flushed to bright red in moments.

"I can't believe that just happened!" he groaned.

"What do you mean you can't believe it?" Henry deadpanned "I told you even before it happened! You consented."

"Yeah I know..." Vlad looked into Henry's eyes for a brief moment before deciding that the wall was looking rather nice today. "This is weird..."

Henry grabbed the vampire's chin, forcing Vlad to look at him. "You felt something. I know you did. You would've pushed me away if you hadn't."

"Why are you making a big deal?" Vlad asked, squinting.

"Because...well I felt something. Something fantastic. Like, I've never felt that way ever, and you know I've kissed a lot of girls." Henry waggled his eyebrows at Vlad, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Yeah, yeah, Henry."

"Seriously, though, Vlad. You can't deny that connection."

Vlad ran hand through his hair. "Maybe you should go. I...I need to think."

Henry, looking slightly hurt, lifted himself off of Vlad. He straightened his disshevled clothes and hair, and muttered a "Later" as he hurried out the door.

Vlad let his head fall against the arm of the couch. He couldn't believe he let that happen. He also didn't expect to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Vlad ascended the stairs to his room, plopping down on his bed. He buried his face in the pillow.

"I'm not gay!" he told himself. "I'm not!"

His thoughts went back to the kiss. The way Henry's soft lips molded to his, the way his warm tongue explored his mouth, the way his strong hands gripped his waist. Most of all, he miss Henry's hips pressing against his.

He groaned loudly, flipping onto his back to take the weight off of his growing erection. He sighed, thinking of dead puppies to bring his erection down.

Vlad hopped up, grabbing his phone. He pulled on a hoodie and a pair of Converse, and texted October, Kristoff, Sprat, and Snow to meet him at the Crypt.

He wasn't gay, and he was gonna prove it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He entered the Crypt and located his friends.

"Vlad!"

Snow barreled into him with a hug. "Oh hey Snow!" I said.

Just then, a new song began to play, and Snow's hips swayed with it. "I love this song. Vlad, let's dance!"

This was what Vlad needed. He let Snow pull him out to the dance floor. He tried to feel her ass on his groin and focus on her chest bouncing up and down, but it wasn't doing anything for him. This was not helping.

Vlad looked around, trying to see if he'd find any other girl hot, when he spotted a mop of blond hair covering tan skin a few feet away. Henry? Vlad left Snow, who cried out "what the hell!" and then went back to join their friends. He waded through the crowd to the blond, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Henry!"

The blond turned and looked at Vlad with a confused expression. This was NOT Henry.

Vlad flushed. "Sorry, man. Wrong person."

The blond shrugged and turned back around to the girl he was dancing with.

Vlad didn't understand. He didn't feel anything with Snow. And he really wanted Henry around. He shook his head. He had to try one last thing.

He grabbed onto a random drunk girl and kissed her hard. Being drunk, she of course kissed him back, and soon they were making out. Vlad was trying to force attraction, but it just wasn't working. He didn't feel anything!

Vlad pushed the girl into the nearest guys arms, and made his way to the door.

"Where you going?" October asked, grabbing my arm. "Snow's looking for you."

"Sorry..." he said. "I need some air."

She shrugged, and left. Vlad opened the door and stepped into the chilly night air. He leaned against the wall, thinking. Okay, so girls weren't doing anything for him. And Henry did. Vlad had to face it, maybe he was gay. Maybe.

"Hey."

Vlad looked up to the voice that called him, and found a blond. The right blond. It was Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Henry...what are you doing here?"

"October texted me," Henry said, walking up to lean against the wall beside Vlad. "Wouldn't be a party with me."

"Right," Vlad agreed half-heartedly.

He glanced sideways at Henry, looking into his clear blue eyes and seeing shame. The longing to confess that the actually wanted Henry was grabbing at the back of his throat. He coughed.

"What are you doing out here?" Henry asked. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Snow or something?"

"I needed air," Vlad mumbled.

"Why's that?"

Before Vlad could stop himself, he blurted out, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Henry raised an eyebrow and looked at Vlad. "What did you say?"

"I didn't stutter."

Henry smiled smugly. He knew it; Vlad felt something from that kiss. Henry wanted to laugh giddily and kiss Vlad until his lips were raw.

"Henry?" Vlad spoke up.

The jock snapped to attention at the sound of his name, angling his body toward Vlad and watching him expectantly.

Vlad turned also, seeing Henry smiling and returning it, bringing a hand up to gently caress Henry's neck. He played with Henry's hair in his fingertips.

"I like you, Henry," Vlad whispered.

Henry smiled wider. "Then let's try this," Henry said. "Us, I mean. I want to give us a try."

"You can't cheat on me, though," Vlad said as he rubbed his forehead against Henry's cheek. "No girls."

"There's my jealous bitch," Henry chuckled. "I promise I'll be yours. Only yours."

"I promise I'll be only yours, too," Vlad said.

Henry kissed Vlad's forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally lips. Slowly and gently, the boys kissed each other, sealing their promise. Vlad wrapped his arms around Henry's neck. The jock, in return, wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist and pressed him into the wall. Vlad opened his mouth to gasp when Henry's hips met his, and Henry's dove in.

They kiss each other feverishly; hands gripped hair, shirts, arms, anything within reach. Henry's teeth tugged teasingly on Vlad's lower lip, and Vlad let out a squeak. Henry smirked into the vampire's neck, and ghosted his lips across the skin. Vlad was extremely aware of their erections grinding together, and his pants tightened even more. Seeking relief, Vlad bucked his hips into Henry's. Both boys groaned, and Henry put his hands on Vlad's hips to keep him still.

"Unh unh, babe," Henry whispered huskily into Vlad's ear, causing the latter to shudder. "No teasing. I might just have to fuck you up against this wall."

Henry grinned mischievously when Vlad's eyes went wide. The vampire planted a lingering kiss on the jock's lips, and said, "Then let's take this back to my house."

Henry lifted Vlad's hand, and placed a tender kiss on his knuckles. "Let's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vlad and Henry came through Vlad's door. Both were soaked from the rain that had begun to fall on the way from the Crypt. Henry grabbed Vlad, about to kiss him, when Vlad craned his head toward the kitchen.

"That light shouldn't be on..." Vlad whispered.

The light in the kitchen room was on, even though Vlad was sure he'd turned it off before he left. Followed closely by Henry, he crept into the kitchen.

"Hey Vlad! What's new?"

Both boys released the breath they'd been holding when Snow's cheery voice echoed in the empty house.

"And hey Henry!" she continued. "What are you doing here? And what happened to you, Vlad? You just left. We were all worried about you."

Henry grinned at Vlad. He was sure Vlad was gonna show their newfound love, and reached for the vampire's hand. As soon as Henry's hand brushed his, Vlad's hang sprang up to brush his hair back. Henry took a step back, rejected.

"I just wasn't feeling the scene," Vlad said, trying to sound normal even though he sensed he'd just hurt Henry's feelings. "Henry's here because my house is closer and I didn't want to send him all the way home in the rain."

"How thoughtful of you Vlad!" Snow cooed. "Now that I know you're okay, I'll just call my mom to come get me."

"Cool, Snow," Henry said, stepping forward to lay a hand on Snow's shoulder. "You just wait here. Vlad and I will be in his room. We're both pretty beat; just gonna hit the hay. Right, Vlad?" He gave Vlad a look that told him he needed to play along.

"Y-yeah," Vlad reluctantly agreed. "Goodnight, Snow."

"Goodnight, Vlad, Henry," she said, eying the two suspiciously as she walked into the living room.

Henry grabbed Vlad's wrist and dragged him up the stairs to his room, shutting the door behind them. "What the hell, Vlad? Why didn't you tell her?"

"I-I don't know," Vlad said nervously. "I wussed out."

"Babe..." Henry began. "I don't want to have to hide us. I want to be able to freely hold your hand and announce you as mine."

"At school, in a few days," Vlad clarified, taking Henry's hand. "We'll come out to the whole school. I won't wuss out. I promise."

Henry smiled. He couldn't stay mad at Vlad. The two got in the bed and Henry wrapped his arms around Vlad. Though the two planned to have some fun, they decided to just sleep. Henry couldn't help but smile. He really loved Vlad, and now Vlad was his. He nuzzled his nose in Vlad's neck, and drifted off to sleep with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys Easter break is over and I'm back in business. Let's see how this turns out after a night of sleep deprivation, shall we? Btw I'm still working on the formatting problem thanks for understanding and sorry for your inconvenience. On to Chapter 4!

Chapter 4  
Vlad woke up the next morning, sitting up and stretching. Or at least he would've if he hadn't been knocked back down by the pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso. Vlad smiled, remembering that he'd fallen asleep with his new boyfriend, Henry. It was so weird calling Henry his boyfriend, but it felt right. The two boys had fallen asleep in their clothes, which was actually comfortable even though the vampire was wearing skinny jeans.

The jolt of Vlad falling into him woke Henry up, the latter rubbing his eyes and smiling down at the former. "Mornin babe," he said groggily.

Vlad grinned at his boyfriend's adorable morning voice, and said, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Great," the jock said, kissing the vampire's shoulder. "I had you in my arms, after all."

Vlad turned and kissed Henry, then sat up, hearing the satisfying creak of his back popping. He yawned, and opened his eyes again, freezing in place. In the doorway was Nelly, gaping in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, sitting up. His eyes widened. "Oh h-hey Nelly. Good morning."

Nelly just blinked, and after a long pause, finally said, "What's going on here?"

Henry and Vlad looked at each other, the jock hoping the vampire would be honest about it.

"Nelly..." Vlad began. "Me and Henry...we're... We're dating. He's my boyfriend."

Nelly certainly wasn't expecting that. Moreover, she was hoping it wasn't what it looked like. Not that she found homosexuality wrong; it just made her a bit uncomfortable. Especially in her own home. But she loved Vlad like a son, and Henry is a good kid.

Nelly cleared her throat. "Well, it's a bit odd. I never thought I'd be raising a homosexual vampire teenager. However, it's okay. I completely accept you two. I just don't want any R-rated behavior under my roof, understand?"

The two boys smiled and nodded, hugging each other excitedly. Nelly giggled, and left the room.

"She was so understanding," Vlad said, burying his face in the crook of Henry's neck.

Henry ran his fingers through Vlad's raven hair. "I know. This is a good sign. Everything's gonna be okay."

Vlad wanted to argue that just because one person accepted their love, doesn't mean everyone will, but he didn't want to sour the mood. Especially with Henry smiling so brightly and being adorable. Therefore, he just nodded, and kissed Henry lovingly.

Eventually, the two got up to start their day. Vlad threw a big white t-shirt and basketball shorts to Henry, probably the only things he had that would fit Henry considering how much thinner he was than the muscular jock. He then tossed a pair of boxers and socks to him, and told him which towel to use for the shower. Henry kissed his lips chastely, then went into the bathroom.

Vlad laid back on his bed as he listened to the water running. He began to imagine the water running down Henry's toned torso, and his calloused hands rubbing soap all over himself, and Vlad groaned as his erection strained against his tight jeans. His hard cock becoming too uncomfortable, he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, gripping the shaft and stroking it quickly. He didn't want Henry to see him like this; it'd be embarressing. He needed to finish himself off before Henry got done.

Unfortunately for Vlad, Henry finished showering and came out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He froze when he heard gasping, and slowly lowered the towel from his face. His eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw Vlad on the bed. His black hair stuck to his forehead from sweating, and his forehead was creased in concentration. The vampire's eyes were shut tight, and his mouth was open, gasping raggedly as he desperately tugged himself to relief. His jeans were pushed halfway down his creamy white thighs and his long, slender fingers were pumping as fast as he could; he had to hand it to Vlad, he was bigger than Henry was.

Henry could feel himself getting hard; he'd never seen anything so fucking hot in his life and he'd had quite a bit of sex. And when Vlad moaned his name, Henry couldn't take it any longer.

He took off his shirt and shorts, laying them at the foot of the bed to put back on later. The jock gently crawled up between Vlad's legs, trying to surprise him. He took the head of the vampire's penis in his mouth, and brought a hand up to stifle Vlad's surprised moan.

"H-Henry!" he half moaned as Henry's skilled tongue worked it's way down his shaft. "W-what the he-hell are you do-ooh!-ing?"

Henry released his lips with a pop, sending shivers down Vlad's spine. "Saw you were having fun without me, and I had to join in. Now shhhh. Bite the pillow unless you want Nelly to hear us."

"Boys, I'm going to the market for groceries!" Nelly called from downstairs. "Behave!"

Henry smirked, hearing the front door open and close. "Nevermind, babe. I want you to be fucking loud."

He crawled up to hover over Vlad, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He started to pull the raven-haired teen's shirt off, the latter lifting himself up to help. Henry then pulled his jeans all the way off, and began sucking on Vlad's neck. Vlad groaned, clutching at the jock's shoulders for dear life. The vampire flipped the two, and scraped his teeth across Henry's collarbone.

"B-babe I ahh-ain't gonna be b-bottom," Henry said breathlessly.

"Shut the fuck up," Vlad growled, tongue flicking Henry's nipple and biting down on it.

Henry moaned lowly. "I love this fiesty side, Vlad. Maybe letting you top isn't such a bad idea afterall."

He arched up when he felt the wet heat of Vlad's mouth around his throbbing length. His moans became inhuman as Vlad reached sensitive spots on his cock that he didn't even know he had. Scraping his teeth on the head, Vlad pulled off of Henry's cock, and stuck two fingers in Henry's mouth.

"Suck," Vlad commanded, eyes flashing purple with lust.

Henry's brain shut off as he looked into those eyes, complying and sucking on his fingers as he would his dick, all the while maintaining eye-contact with Vlad. The vampire couldn't take it any longer, and took his fingers from Henry's mouth.

"Relax, baby," Vlad said, shoving his tongue into Henry's mouth as he pushed a finger inside of him.

Well that was new. Never had Henry bottomed and now he understood how it felt. It was so weird at first; another guy's digit probing your asshole. Like getting a prostate exam. But when Vlad hit Henry's prostate, he felt such intense pleasure that he lost the ability to see for a couple seconds. Vlad smirked, knowing he found Henry's sweet spot, and inserted another finger. He hit that spot over and over, scissoring his fingers to stretch the jock's hole. Henry's moans had reached octaves he hadn't been able to reach since before puberty, and he raked his nails down the vampire's back.

Vlad pulled his fingers out, and spit in his hand, coat his dick and aligning it with his entrance. Kissing Henry's face, he slowly pushing in. Henry bit his lip, holding back tears. It hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt. But he knew it'd get better.

And it did.

Henry cried out Vlad's name when the vampire hit his sweet spot, and that was all Vlad needed to hear. He began thrusting into the jock, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Bite me!" Henry moaned out. "Babe, please!"

"Your wish is my command," Vlad said huskily, sinking his teeth into Henry's neck.

Henry moaned loudly as the sensation of Vlad drinking from him mixed with the feeling of his dick thrusting inside him. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts at this point, the only noise being produced in his head being white noise. Vlad pried himself off Henry's neck before he lost control. He brushed the hair off Henry's sweaty forehead, kissing all over his face. Vlad had never seen something as beautiful as Henry being pushed over the edge. And it was thanks to him.

"V-Vlad!" Henry moaned. "I-I'm gonna-ahh cum!"

He came all over his stomach and Vlad's, the vampire cumming a moment later, filling the blond with his seed. He then collapsed on top of Henry, both boys panting heavily on the way down from their high. Vlad rolled over on his back, pulling Henry against him.

"Let's get cleaned up," Henry said blissfully, kissing his lover. "I'll make us breakfast."

"Deal," Vlad said, smiling like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Everything's fixed and I'm very happy. I'm really pleased at how this story is going so far. Yaoi fans go check out my story Swoop In it's KevEdd from Ed Edd n Eddy but not regular it's Rev!KevEdd. So if you're into that, go read it! Anyway, here's Chapter 5! Short but I'll make it up to you guys :)

Chapter 5  
Vlad stared out the window of Henry's car. It was the first day back to school, and already he was anxious. They weren't even at school yet. Henry showed up at the vampire's house, telling him he was giving him a ride because he wanted he and Vlad to walk in the school together. Vlad found it endearing and agreed, but as they neared the school, he felt utter dread. Today was not going to be a good day.

Henry rubbed Vlad's leg reassuringly. "It'll be okay. I'm here, babe. We'll get through this together."

Vlad nodded, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

The jock stopped the car in front of the school, planting a long kiss on the vampire's lips. He wanted something to get him through the day, considering most of it would probably be full of homophobia.

The two got out of the car and walked up to the front entrance. They took each other's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Here goes nothing," they whispered in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About half the school was completely okay with this, which was mostly girls and a few guys that just didn't give a shit. And then there was the other half. It seemed every jock and cheerleader, outraged that the school's spotlight was on a couple of fags, were now out to get them.

Vlad and Henry tried to stay near each other the whole day, but it was very difficult when they had so few classes together. They were careful, when alone, not to let themselves get cornered, and ignored the remarks sent their way. Neither wanted to start conflict.

Vlad couldn't understand for the life of him what was the big deal about being gay. Imagine living in a world where being heterosexual was wrong. It'd be just like this, except the homosexuals would look down on guys liking girls. Vlad chuckled at the concept, opening his locker to grab his math book. Suddenly, the door slammed in his face. He looked up at the smug faces of Bill and Tom, probably the angriest about the relationship, even though it isn't any of their business and doesn't harm them in any way. Try telling them that, though.

Bill shoved Vlad, leering at him. "You got some nerve faggot. Ain't enough that you're a goth, now you gotta be a faggot? You're just making more work for us."

"The fact that I'm gay, actually scratch that," Vlad spat. "It doesn't matter who or what I am. It doesn't effect you in any way, besides scratching at your neanderthal brains that there are actually people around you who are different than you. Just leave me the hell, alone."

Tom sneered, punching Vlad in the stomach. Vlad doubled over, contemplating whether or not to put these guys in their place. He was worried about using his vampire strength and having his eyes turn color; there was no way he'd risk outing himself, especially to these assholes. if he could just get around the corner, he could vampire speed himself out of here.

He started down the hall, only to be grabbed by Bill and thrown to the ground.

"Your boyfriend ain't gonna save you, faggot," Bill said, smirking. "We're gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget."

"Actually, how bout I teach you a lesson."

The bullies turned to face a very pissed-off looking Henry, who had his arms crossed and was watching the boys expectantly, as if waiting for an answer to his rhetorical question.

The two looked at each other, deciding it wasn't worth it, and ran off. Henry looked down at Vlad, eyes softening. He knelt next to him, and examined him.

"I'm fine Henry," Vlad mumbled. "I would've been fine. I could've handled them."

"Not without exposing yourself," Henry said, laying a hand softly on his jaw from where Vlad hit the floor.

Henry sighed. "Let's go back to my house. School's almost over anyway."

Vlad nodded, and Henry helped him up. The two walked hand-in-hand out of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know I know I made another short chapter. I'm really busy and have like no inspiration. I shall get better I promise! Don't hate me! For now just take this and be happy. Please?

Chapter 6  
When they entered, Mrs. McMillan wrapped Vlad in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy!" she cried. "Such darling boys; so perfect!"

"I take it she knows?" Vlad asked.

Henry nodded, beaming with pride.

"Now Vlad," she began, "don't you let Henry get away with anything. He has a sassy mouth, you know."

"Mom!" Henry spat.

Vlad snickered. "Oh, I'll keep him in line." He winked at Henry discreetly, the latter blushing.

She released Vlad. "You boys go do whatever. Within reason, of course. Behave. I know you can't make babies, but I don't wanna hear of any STDs."

Both paled.

"Yeah, of course Mom," Henry said cooly.

Mrs. McMillan smiled knowingly, and went into the kitchen. The boys, however, quickly climbed the stairs to Henry's room. Vlad picked out a movie, not really caring what it was, and put it in the DVD player. He plopped down on the bed with Henry, kissing him hard.

"Frisky?" Henry asked.

Vlad smiled mischievously and kissed him again.

"Wait..." Henry said.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked impatiently.

"I don't want sex and lust to be all we are," the blond said.

"Neither do I," the vampire said. "But it is fun."

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Henry asked blushing.

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"I mean I guess that'd be fine. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go to the Crypt."

"Why?"

"Dancing, of course. You and me, all sweaty, grinding up on each other."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I don't know where to go with this story, so this will be the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far and sorry I couldn't do more with it. Read on!

Chapter 7  
Henry parked the car in front of the Crypt and looked Vlad over. He'd gone back to his house to change, and the jock couldn't get over how sexy Vlad looked. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt that hugged his torso and slid up when he lifted his arms with tight black skinny jeans that showed the bulge of his large penis. It took all Henry had not to just ravage him, and he wasn't sure how he was going to keep from slamming Vlad down on the dance floor and fucking him right in front of all the people. He swallowed hard; he needed a drink.

The boys got out of the car, and walked hand-in-hand toward the entrance. They could already feel the beat of the music pumping through the walls, and Vlad shivered in anticipation. His eyes ate Henry up, taking in his white, button-down shirt that was only buttoned up to the middle of his chest. Above that was the low-cut collar of a black wife beater and his tan chest. He wore dark grey skinny jeans; his Crypt clothes, because the way he figured it he'd fit in better if he wasn't wearing his usual attire. Still, Vlad wished Henry would dress like this all the time, because he looked unbearably and undeniably hot.

The opened the door and were greeted with a wave of roaring dubstep. Smirking at each other, they entered the building. They weaved through people to the bar, pulling out their fake IDs and ordering a round of drinks.

"To us," Henry said, lifting his shot and winking at Vlad.

The vampire wove his arm around his lover's, and the two clumsily lifted their twisted arms to take a drink.

"That looks easier in movies," Henry laughed.

Vlad coughed. The drink felt like sandpaper in his throat. The pair had a few more shots, keeping their limbs to themselves this time.

The jock grabbed him, tugging him out to the dance floor. Vlad's buzz kicked in, and he seductively danced against his boyfriend. However, in his inhebriated state, it was spastic and a bit sad. It didn't matter too much to Henry though, because Vlad's ass was all over his crotch.

They danced for most of the night, finally stumbling through the exit at nearly two in the morning. They were laughing, leaning on each other for support. Henry took hold of Vlad's wrist, steering him toward's the car in a determined state.

"Wha?" Vlad questioned loopily.

"Let'sfuckinthebackseat," Henry slurred. "You'regonnatakeitlikealittlebitch."

"Mkay," Vlad giggled. "Soundsnice."

The blond opened the back door and shoved the vampire inside, following him inside and shutting the door, so drunk he nearly slammed it on his foot. The two haphazardly tugged each other's clothes off, hitting their heads on the roof of the car several times. Henry went straight to prepping Vlad's entrance, wasting no time.

He quickly spat in his hand and rubbed it on his throbbing erection. The blond quickly began shoving his length into Vlad's entrance, the latter groaning in discomfort from Henry's frenzied movement. He pushed on the jock's arm, urging him to slow down. Henry got the message, and slowly pushed himself in all the way, stopping to let Vlad adjust.

"You okay?" Henry asked, gaining a bit more composure as the alcohol began to wear off.

Vlad nodded, squirming beneath him, trying to relax himself to hurry this along.

With help from the alcohol, the pain passed and Vlad gripped Henry's biceps as a signal to go. The jock began thrusting into the vampire, angling himself to search for his prostate. He finally grazed it and Vlad screamed, nails digging into Henry's back. The blond hissed, and thrusted hard and fast against that spot, the ravenette's moans and mewls fueling him to go faster and faster. He pumped Vlad's erection erratically, coaxing him to finish first.

Vlad let out a squeal, then came all over their chests. Henry followed shortly after when the vampire clenched around his member. He fell slack against Vlad, both panting and sweating as they basked in their afterglow.

"Henry?" Vlad whispered.

"Hmm?" Henry grunted.

"I...I love you..." Vlad said nervously.

Henry smiled. "I love you too, Vlad. Nothing will ever break us apart."

And nothing ever did. Not bullies, disapproving adults, or anything.

Author's Note: And that's the end! If you're interested, go check out my other story Swoop In. It's a Rev!KevEdd. And if you'd like, give me a review or follow or favorite or PM if you have any ideas for a story I should do or just wanna bug me.


End file.
